dear_evan_hansenfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan Hansen
Mark Evan Hansen is the main character in the musical Dear Evan Hansen. He is the son of Heidi Hansen. He has social anxiety, which shapes his personality throughout the musical. He is in a total of 9 musical numbers. Evan attempts to find the acceptance and love he has been lacking in his life. On his journey to be found, he discovers the consequences of risking it all for the chance to be heard. Appearance And Personality Evan has brown hair and light green eyes. He wears a blue striped shirt and a pair of Khakis. In act 2, he wears a grey jacket not dissimilar to that of Connor Murphy. He is sometimes seen wearing a black backpack. His most iconic feature is the white cast on his arm with a signature in large capital letters that says "CONNOR". Evan is a 17-year-old lonely outcast in his senior year of high school. He is so desperate to fit in that he fabricates a false friendship with another student in his grade who commits suicide, though he claims it is only to help the boy's grieving parents. He ends up becoming tangled in awe of the lies in the midst of all the popularity he garners from "The Connor Project", which is designed to ensure Connor is not forgotten. Quotes * "When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around, do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?" -'Evan Hansen' in Waving Through A Window * "You will be found..." -'Evan Hansen' in You Will Be Found * "Dear Evan Hansen, today is going to be a good day, and here's why: because today, at least you're you, and that's enough." -'Evan Hansen' in Finale * "I've learned to slam on the brake, before I even turn the key. Before I make the mistake, before I lead with the worst of me." -'Evan Hansen' in Words Fail and Waving Through A Window * "I'm sending pictures of the most amazing trees! You'll be obsessed with all my forest expertise!" -'Evan Hansen' in Sincerely, Me. * "I'M NOT HYPERVENTILATING!!" -Evan Hansen in "Sincerely, Me". * "I love jazz, well not all jazz, but definitely like jazz band jazz, that's so weird I'm sorry." Evan Hansen in Waving Through A Window, talking to his crush, Zoe Murphy. * "But not because we're gay."- 'Evan Hansen '''singing to psuedo-Connor in ''Sincerely, Me. Trivia * Evan Hansen said that he broke his arm falling off of a tree. ** Later he reveals that he let go of the tree in a suicide attempt. * Evan Hansen's only friend is Jared, who calls him a 'family friend' and only sticks around because his parents pay his car insurance if he stays friends with Evan. * Evan Hansen has a crush on Zoe Murphy, Connor Murphy's sister. ** They later got together in ''You Will Be Found''. * Evan Hansen sees a therapist about every week. ** The therapist has him write letters to himself to boost his confidence. * Evan Hansen lives alone with his mother, Heidi Hansen, because his father moved when he was seven. * Evan Hansen is the co-president of The Connor Project, a group dedicated to keeping Connor's memory alive. * He currently works at Pottery Barn. * He has severe anxiety and takes medication to help keep it under control. *He has half siblings in Colorado. **His step-mother is a cocktail waitress. *He lives in either New York considering he worked as L.S. Island Park over the summer, and that his mom would have been able to drive to pick him up if she wasn't working. Sources http://www.playbill.com/article/the-best-moments-in-dear-evan-hansen-according-to-the-cast%7CThe Best Moments in Dear Evan Hansen according to the cast Dear Evan Hansen Wikipedia article Songs Evan Hansen Is Featured In 'Anybody Have a Map?' 'Waving Through a Window' 'For Forever' 'Sincerely, Me' 'If I Could Tell Her' 'Disappear' 'You Will Be Found' 'To Break In a Glove' 'Only Us' 'Good For You' 'Words Fail' 'Finale'__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters